koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kanbei Kuroda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kanbei Kuroda. Samurai Warriors 3 *"I shall extinguish the flames of war that envelope this land!" *"Let us do what must be done." *"No price is too great to pay for peace." *"You shall return to dust." *"Face your fears." *"Allow me to enlighten you." *"You are fated to die." *"Such foolishness." *"Resist me and you will be reduced to ashes." *"Know the futility of your struggle." *"My inevitable triumph awaits." *"It will take more than this to satisfy me." *"My inevitable triumph awaits." *"The day is not yet lost." *"Relax. You really had no hope of preventing my victory." *"I will continue to fight on for the sake of the land!" *"I refuse to rest until the last embers of resistance are gone." Warriors Orochi 3 *"It is time to douse the embers of this dying age." *"Another spark of rebellion has been extinguished." *"It is time for me to extinguish the last remaining sparks of resistance." *"That was much easier than I expected." *"I was not expecting such positive results." *"You should take this. I imagine you are the only one who can use it effectively." *"That was a resounding success." *"I should have expected you to fail." *"I was able to extinguish several sparks of resistance in the last battle." *"Recently, my talents have not been utilized in battle... Perhaps people see me as dangerous and are keeping their distance." *"Recently, I have been in many battles. I must continue to produce results that repay everybody's faith in me." *"You do not need to worry about me. I always look this sickly, it's not from the wine." *"Another spark extinguished." *"I won't presume to call myself the best in the land." *"I see now that you are a beacon of hope in this world of destruction." *"Hanbei, this is your true potential. You are truly a strategist without peer." *"Jia Xu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Deng Ai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Xu Huang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Don't panic. This has all been anticipated." *"Is this another one of Fūma's bad jokes...?" *"Masterfully done." *"Continue extinguishing the fires of chaos." *"I am sorry to have troubled you." *"I owe you my thanks." *"The flames of war must be stamped out." *"I have made a rare miscalculation..." *"You're working hard, Hanbei." *"Thank you, Hanbei." *"Intelligent, and skilled in arms." *"I suspect your intentions, Jia Xu." *"You are a solid combatant." *"I appreciate your swift aid, Deng Ai." *"Dispatching your enemies with honor, eh?" *"Come to help me, Xu Huang?" *"Excellent work. Let us continue to stamp out the fires of unrest." *"Good, put out the rest of this wildfire. I'm expecting big things from you, officer." *"I regret that you had to help me recover from this little detour on the road to peace." *"I owe you thanks. It's good to have you as a comrade." *"The fires of chaos must be extinguished. Even if that means removing you." *"I underestimated your abilities... Next time I will stamp you out with even greater force." *"You're working hard, Hanbei. I would expect no less from you." *"Thank you, Hanbei, but you should worry for yourself more than me." *"Intelligent, skilled in arms, and pragmatic above all. Very good." *"Jia Xu, I assume that you saw aiding me as the path of minimum loss." *"Your solid tactics and humble deeds suit a peaceful world well." *"Deng Ai. I appreciate your swift response. I assume you have memorized the terrain?" *"I will never understand why you dispatch your foes with respect, but so be it." *"So you come with reinforcements, Xu Huang. I shall gladly make use of your skills." *"I applaud your skills in battle..." *"As fierce as you are, I hope you never become a force for chaos in the world." *"I am grateful for the support. I only hope your kindness doesn't lead to your downfall someday." *"Supplying aid in the face of danger... Take care, there are few men of your caliber." *"I will snuff out even your flame if it means achieving peace." *"You should have killed me. Your friendship with me will be your undoing one day." *"I'm not surprised, Hanbei. I know your every move." *"Hanbei, why risk your health to come here? And why am I glad to see you...?" *"You're calculating, you do whatever it takes to win, and you don't care what others think. Just like me." *"I sense ulterior motives for you helping me..." *"Your actions are selfless and just. If only the rest of the world was like you." *"I am grateful, Deng Ai, but I fear that your compassion may harm you someday." *"Impressive indeed. I see now why they say you are a match for Sun Tzu." *"I shall accept your aid, Xu Huang, because I know you are not swayed by emotion." *"I will silence you for the sake of peace." *"I see how it is... Always so eager to fight." *"I seem to have underestimated you. Very well, it is time to eliminate you." *"Hanbei, you must be eliminated." *"Argh... You seem so eager to fight..." *"Very impressive. You are going to force me to take... drastic measures..." *"You are a threat to peace and therefore must be eliminated." *"A tricky offensive, indeed. I was not prepared for this." *"I know how you fight. Now is the time for my counterattack." *"I must not underestimate you. You could one day become a spark that could threaten this land..." *"I generally do not compliment my enemies, but your performance is impressive." *"I should not have underestimated you. Now I have to eliminate you once and for all." *"I have nothing to say to you. Begone." *"I can sense the years of training you have undergone. The odds do not favor me." *"It appears I will have to take this to the next level." *"You are a threat. You must be eliminated." *"I will use any method necessary to maintain peace." *"You misunderstand... I am not Death." *"I have no time for your talk." Warriors Orochi 4 *"We must quell the embers of rebellion." *"You must follow my strategies." *"I am not sure what you find so amusing about all this, but I will accompany you." *"I used this opportunity to train harder, imagine a variety of situations, and prepare a variety of traps. Let's see how they fare." *"I discussed supplies with everyone. Even in another world, resources are the key to everything. Failure to practice sufficient frugality may cost us an important opportunity." Pokémon Conquest *"Eliminate the enemy with haste." *"Unaware of your own folly..." *"Hm." *"Will not wake up, it seems." *"Cannot move, it seems." *"The result of this battle is clear." *"Oh..." *"Time for (Attack)." *"Here, take my (Item)." *"This will turn the tide." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"So be it. I shall not force you." *"The outcome of this battle matters little. What matters is that we act in anticipation of what is to come once the battle is over." *"Not every battle can be won. I seek a greater victory..." *"This is but a trifling thing." *"Yes... This talent could be enough..." *"It is unreasonable to expect anything other than a victory for us." *"To believe that you could steal this castle was pure folly." *"There is much to be gained by emerging victorious from this battle." *"Let us depart." *"The previous two battles were our chance to observe the way our enemy behaves. Now we have no excuse whatsoever to lose this one." *"I am honored..." *"It seems my power is useless here..." *"I haven't battled at all of late..." *"I cannot accompany you any longer." *"Well, well. It seems that we do not think the same way." *"I wish to strengthen (Pokémon). Will you permit us to take a trip?" *"I would like to meet some more Pokémon. I wish to ask for your permission to take a trip." *"I am most indebted to you." *"I thought you would say that." *"I have returned. The trip was a good one. It seems that the bond between (Pokémon) and I has grown stronger." *"I have just returned. The trip was an excellent experience for me. I have brought (Pokémon) back to join us." *"Hmm. The shivers. This must be a cold. Cured in no time with a bit of medicine..." *"Hmm. The shivers. This must be that cold from that other kingdom. Cured in no time with a bit of medicine..." *"This is hay fever, I fear... It would be cured instantly with some hayfever pills." *"It seems that (Pokémon) is drawing strength from this heat." *"It seems that (Pokémon) is drawing strength from this cold." *"But it seems (Pokémon) has been enlivened by the rain..." *"This is a good opportunity. I shall buy up some useful items." *"It seems that someone has arrived." *"(Pokémon)... I sense something different in you from the other Pokémon I've met... What is it, I wonder... Hmm... Come with me, (Pokémon)." *"(Pokémon)... I sense a greater power than I did before... Do you feel it too?" *"Well. Shall we set off, (Pokémon)?" *"(Pokémon) has been gone since morning." *"So... you're back. Hm? This is for me?" *"Hm? What is happening to my (Pokémon)...?" *"That is quite something." *"Farewell, (Pokémon). This is for the good of Ransei." *"Our army has grown a little in size. Still that is no reason to rest on our laurels. Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"We now have more Warriors in our army. The Pokémon, too, appear satisfied by this development." *"The number of members in our army has finally reached 50. The Pokémon appear pleased to have found so many friends." *"There's some kind of commotion on the street. Come, (Pokémon). Let's take a look." *"I'd like to let people of foreign lands see this sight." *"Now is the time to recruit some foreign Warriors. Come, (Pokémon)." *"A fine opportunity. There's no time to waste." *"But to link with that kind of Pokémon, we must first be able to reach (Kingdom)..." *"What a commotion..." *"Well, this is quite pleasant. (Pokémon), let us continue to fight alongside one another this year." *"So, the people have understood how much we care about them. And the Pokémon appear to be happy as well." *"Everybody is angered. Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"Flames that rise too high must be quenched! It is time to do just that, (Pokémon)!" *"Hm? Power?" *"I shall continue to serve the land with total devotion." *"I am most honored." *"We are indebted to you. Are we not, (Pokémon)?" *"What shall I do for you?" *"At your service." *"I shall continue to handle this for you." *"I understand." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"Well, (Pokémon)? Make your choice." *"What to do...?" *"Let us begin." *"Good." *"Yes." *"I see..." *"Hm..." *"...Oh." *"..." *"What to make...?" *"More junk..." *"My strength has grown." *"Press this button...?" *"What is this? This feeling of power..." *"I feel a new strength within me!" *"Fine work. I have recognized your capability. I would thus like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I ask for your continued devotion to this army." *"(Leader)'s army... Let us extinguish them without further ado." *"My goals remain unfulfilled..." Kessen *"How many have sided with the traitor, Ieyasu Tokugawa?" *"We leave, at once!" *"With my wisdom, a simple task, my lord." Kessen III Category:Quotes